CRL
'CRL (Cybernetic Robotic Liaison) '(pronounced "Carl") is one of the main protagonists and central characters in the Galaxy Girl universe. He is a Blippy Industries CRL-1 robotic assistant with a pleasant, courteous demeanor. He has held many positions over his long service life and currently works for Jane Fortune as her crew's administrative assistant. Service Life Built by the ill-fated discount robotics company, Blippy Industries, as part of their CRL-1 line of robotic assistants, he exhibits many of the classic flaws inherent to Blippy robots including unstable battery life, lack of hypernet connectivity, and a manufacturing process that limits replacement of parts due to cheap soldering. Despite his numerous flaws, and owing in part to his unusually pleasant personality protocols and an undamaged courtesy circuit, he has enjoyed a long and illustrious service life. CRL, with serial number 17, was among the first units built by Blippy Industries for their new flagship line in their OmniHelp range of robotic assistants. This first run of CRL-1 units was spared from a later manufacturing issue that resulted in the notorious "spontaneous combustion glitch" because it caused affected units to explode while performing routine self-maintenance. which resulted from a worker mistakenly replacing the standard coolant liquid with rocket fuel. Units with this glitch would spontaneously combust during self-maintenance and the resultant lawsuits ultimately led to the bankruptcy and collapse of Blippy Industries. Characteristics Appearance Ellie is a 13-year-old human girl, standing at 5'1" and weighing 90 standard pounds. She has onyx eyes and silver hair that she typically wears in a ponytail tied with a red bow. She wears an earring in her left ear, one of a pair that belonged to her mother, and she typically wears sporty clothes that complement her active lifestyle, though she has been known to wear anything from a sundress to a jumpsuit. Abilities Ellie is lithe and somewhat gangly, but abnormally strong for her age and size, due in large part to her physically demanding work and constant activity. She is very agile, with the ability to navigate complex urban and natural environments with ease. She possesses a keen mechanical sense, having been taught from a very young age how to work on equipment by her father, and later honing her abilities in Boze's shop. She is well versed on many standard parts and spaceship models and is known to be one of the fastest mechanics on Ratchet at diagnosing a malfunction. Ellie is well versed in street fighting and basic self defense. She frequently practiced sparring with people from her neighborhood, as well as learned a number of Jet Fu techniques from a fellow mechanic at Boze's. Personality Ellie is a cheerful and positive girl, possessing an almost-unshakably optimistic outlook despite her difficult life circumstances. She is outgoing and people-oriented, able to win over others quickly with her kindness and humor. She is insightful and often comes up with incisive remarks that can catch others off-guard. She is blunt and honest, though her sweet demeanor means she rarely comes off as rude. She can be naive, having grown up without much experience of life outside of Ratchet City, and is easily impressed with the discoveries she makes during her travels throughout the Galaxy, even about things that are mundane or commonplace to her fellow crewmates. As a result she is gullible, and her willingness to assume the best in others means she can often be taken advantage of by people with bad intentions. Her favorite musical artist is the pop singer Sugi and she is noted for her love of any and all cuisines as well as her insatiable appetite.